The invention relates to a sampler having a sample chamber for a sample forming from a molten material, preferably for a sample forming from a molten metal, in particular from molten crude iron or molten steel. The sampler comprises at least one lower cooling body, at least one upper cooling body, at least one inner cooling body, and at least one filling part, preferably one filling tube, wherein the sample chamber is surrounded jointly at least by the lower cooling body and the inner cooling body, preferably is surrounded directly jointly, such that at least the sample chamber can be cooled by at least the lower and inner cooling bodies, wherein the filling part connected to the sample chamber merges into the sample chamber by a filling opening, and wherein the cooling bodies each comprise an outer surface.
Moreover, the invention relates to a method for sampling from a molten material having a melting temperature of more than 600° C., in particular a molten metal, preferably molten crude iron or molten steel, wherein the sampler is positioned at one end of a lance and/or carrier part, preferably of a carrier tube, and is immersed into the molten material, whereby the sample chamber of the sampler subsequently gets filled with molten material, and wherein then at least the sample is pulled out of the molten material by the sampler.
The invention also relates to a sample holder for accommodating a sampler, wherein the sample holder comprises a contact part for accommodating the sampler, and wherein at least one feed line for supplying gas via the contact part into the sampler, at least one discharge line for drawing off gas via the contact part from the sampler, and at least one gas line, which extends through the contact part and is connected to the sample chamber, are arranged in the sample holder.
The invention also relates to a device for implementing sampling processes in molten metals using a lance, in particular in molten steel using a sub-lance, wherein the lance comprises a lance body.
Moreover, the invention relates to a method for sampling from a molten material having a melting temperature of more than 600° C., in particular a molten metal, preferably molten crude iron or molten steel, wherein the sampler is positioned at one end of a lance and/or carrier part, preferably of a carrier tube, and is immersed into the molten material, wherein a sample holder is positioned between sampler and lance and/or carrier part, whereby the sample chamber of the sampler subsequently gets filled with molten material, and wherein then at least the sample is pulled out of the molten material by the sampler.
According to the prior art known to date, it is feasible to take samples out of a molten material, for example a molten metal.
For example, a measuring probe for measuring and sampling in a molten metal and having a measuring head arranged on a lance is known from European patent application Publication EP 2 397 834 A2, wherein the measuring head bears at least one temperature sensor and a sample chamber, wherein the sample chamber is surrounded, at least in part, by the measuring head and comprises a filling channel that extends through the measuring head. The filling tube, for example, is a quartz glass tube.
A sampler, in which the sample is generated by immersion into a bath of molten material is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,816. In this context, sample chambers differing in shape are used to generate first a flat sample and second a needle-shaped sample, wherein an aluminum tube is used to prevent deoxidation in the entry region of the molten material entry tube. Openings are used to release the compressed air generated during taking the sample from the sampler. Metal discs are used in the region of the sample chambers to cool down the samples.
Moreover, German published patent application DE 32 00 010 A1 discloses the use of a lance for removal of metallic immersed samples for spectral analysis, wherein the end section of the lance that is immersed into the molten metal comprises an immersion ingot mold having a closed entry channel, wherein the immersion ingot mold is arranged in a protective gas atmosphere and the quantity of sample ascending through the filling channel compresses and/or displaces the protective gas. In this context, the lance comprises, in one embodiment, an overpressure valve and, in one embodiment, a valve for rinsing the immersion ingot mold with inert gas and for closing it in a gas-tight manner.
Moreover, it is known from German published patent application DE 10 2011 121 183 A1 to use, in a sampler, a cooling body made of copper that conducts heat well, such that rapid dissipation of heat from the sample that flowed into the cooling chamber proceeds such that the same is therefore cooled down rapidly, wherein the cooling body consists of two bodies that form the inner wall of the sample chamber arrangement. Moreover, it is also known from this document that the sample is surrounded by an inert gas at the time it is removed from the sample chamber.
One disadvantage of the prior art as known to date is that the molten material taken up into the sample chamber, which later forms the sample, cools down only very slowly in the sample chamber. Subsequent measurements on the cooled down sample can be made only after a long time interval to the true composition of the molten material, since the cool-down time is very long. Moreover, for example, oxidation reactions occur on the not yet cooled down sample due to the presence of ambient air, if the sample is removed from the sampler while it is still hot.